


Minivans

by karikes



Series: Suburbia [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, it's probably the most spirk i'm ever going to write, the spirk is not the main focus but there's a lot of it so??? you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karikes/pseuds/karikes
Summary: Suburbia AU. Dr. Nyota Uhura, Ph.D. (in astrophysics, thank you very much), is married to Leonard H. McCoy. He’s a stay at home dad to their two daughters while she works for NASA. Heteronormativity whomst? Some highlights: Bones is a soccer dad with a minivan and Spock and Nyota go on double dates with their husbands. Absolutely zero plot.





	Minivans

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned some fanart for this fic and it was the best money I have ever spent. You can find it [here](https://taluhkk.tumblr.com/post/164844629292/commission-for-my-babe-karikes-and-their-super)!!

Nyota meets Spock at work. He works in the next cubicle over, which is unremarkable, really. He isn’t loud or obnoxious, which is refreshing. Bob, who sits on her left, is prone to tap loudly on his desk towards the end of the day, for reasons Nyota cannot fathom.

Spock is decently private, like Nyota, so they don’t ever have conversations in the break room. She knows he takes his tea black. He wears a wedding ring, so she knows he’s married. He has a picture of a handsome blond man and two children on his desk, so it can be deduced he’s not straight. He’s never attended the Christmas parties, so she hasn’t even met his husband. 

They work together sometimes. They do not fall into small talk. Nyota is glad. She believes small talk is a waste of time. She actually tells Spock this once, and he cracks the faintest smile and nods.

Their friendship actually starts when Imani breaks three bones in her foot during soccer practice one day, and Nyota has to leave work early. Dr. Pike is in a meeting currently, so it’s not like she can tell him it’s an emergency.

She clears her throat so Spock will turn his desk chair around. He manages to do so without his hair moving a single centimeter.

“Do you require something, Dr. Uhura?” Spock’s eyebrow rises.

“Can you let Dr. Pike know that my daughter broke several bones in her foot and I have to duck out early? I would tell him myself, but he’s currently occupied and you know how he hates being interrupted when he’s in a meeting.” Nyota clutches her purse a little tighter than she normally does. She hates her child being in distress almost as much as she hates being vulnerable in front of people.

Spock nods. “I will inform him once he gets out.”

“Thank you,” Nyota says quickly, already pulling her keys out of her purse. 

She is three steps from Spock’s desk before he says, “I hope your daughter is not too seriously injured.”

Nyota turns back around and flashes a brief smile. “I hope so too.”

*

Leonard is pacing outside the hospital room while Safiya sits on a chair and plays on her DS. His face twists when he sees Nyota.

“Thank god you’re here,” he says, running his hands through his hair. “I saw her foot twist when she fell and then one of her teammates landed on top of her foot. Her screaming, lord almighty, her screaming. Why the fu-” Len starts, then glances at Safiya, who is six.

“Why do little girls weigh so much?” He finishes. 

Nyota places her hand on his arm. “Can I see her?”

“They’re sedating her so the doctor can set her foot. I told them we had to wait until you got here to actually do it.”

Nyota nods. “Is Safiya okay to watch or does one of us need to stay out here?”

Leonard’s hand wipes down his face. “Safiya darlin,’ do you want to watch Imani’s foot get set or do you want to go with Daddy to the cafeteria and get ice cream?”

Safiya’s braids bounce slightly as she stands up. “Ice cream with Daddy,” she yells. “Hi, Mommy!”

Nyota squats down for a hug, and her younger daughter runs into her arms. 

“I drew you a picture at kindergarten,” Safiya says. “It’s in the van because Daddy wouldn’t let me bring it in.”

“Alright, Safiya. We can get it after Imani is done getting her foot fixed by the doctor. Go with Daddy now.”

Safiya doesn’t need any pushing. She grabs her father’s hand and starts dragging Len down the hall.

“I love you,” Nyota mouths, while Len does the thing with his eyebrows that means he’s given up.

Nyota has never flinched at blood or anything medical in her life, but something in her flinches when she sees Imani lying there on the hospital bed. She holds her daughter’s hand while the bones of her feet are set, her mouth set in a firm line.

“Your daughter will be fine, Mrs. McCoy,” the nurse says.

“Dr. Uhura,” Nyota replies almost automatically. She’s still wearing her NASA badge, for fuck’s sake. Why is everyone such a sexist fuck?

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the nurse says, her eyes flicking over Nyota’s blouse and pencil skirt. “Are you medical?”

“No,” Nyota replies firmly. “I work for NASA.”

“Oh, neat!” The nurse looks faintly amused. Nyota wants to grab her and shove her Ph.D. down her throat.

Safiya and Leonard return after half an hour, her hands sticky and Len listening to a story about a girl at school who wouldn’t listen to Miss Reynolds.

Imani is fine, of course, just on crutches and pain meds for a couple of weeks. Safiya likes telling everyone who will listen that her big sister broke her foot, while Len smiles and tells her she needs to stop saying that.

*

Spock actually asks her about Imani on the elevator the next morning.

“Is your daughter alright?”

Nyota starts slightly, expecting silence. “Oh, yes. Thank you for asking. I mean, three bones in her foot are broken, but she’s fine.”

Spock nods. “Good.”

And then, something that startles Nyota even more happens. Spock offers information about himself.

“If my daughter broke her foot, I do not believe my husband would have handled it as coolly as you,” he says.

“Oh, really?” Nyota can’t help but smile. The elevator doors are opening. “My husband wasn’t very cool and I certainly didn’t feel that way at all. How old is she?”

“Eight,” Spock supplies. “And your daughter?”

“I have two. Imani, who broke her foot, is ten. Safiya is six.”

“Fascinating.”

That’s the end of their conversation, apparently, because they’ve reached their desks. Except it’s not, really. Spock asks her if she wants to eat lunch together at 12:30. Nyota, who is curious to see where this will lead, agrees. They’ve worked next to each other for two years now. Perhaps Dr. Spock Grayson has decided to befriend her.

That’s kind of exactly what this is, Nyota realizes, as Spock asks her about her husband.

“Leonard likes people to think he’s really tough, but he’s really not,” Nyota says.

Spock is eating curry from a tupperware container. “Jim is too kind for his own good,” he says, after carefully finishing his mouthful. “We own two dogs that he got from the pound, and we would have three more if I had not put my foot down.”

Nyota laughs. “Len claims he hates animals, but I catch him cuddling our cat all the time.”

Spock has a son, too. His name is Matthew (he refuses to be called Matt) and he is twelve. His daughter’s name is Fiona. He and his family live fifteen minutes from Nyota and Len.

“We should go on a double date sometime,” Nyota says, raising her eyebrows to match Spock’s.

“My mother is willing to watch the children anytime Jim and I ask,” Spock replies.

“So that’s a yes?” 

“That is what I said,” Spock says evenly. He places his last bite of curry in his mouth. 

“I have to talk to Len but we could do this Friday maybe?” Nyota pauses with her fork full of lettuce. 

“Jim would likely also be amenable to Friday.  If you give me your phone number, we can plan more efficiently.”

Nyota doesn’t know exactly where this is going, but it seems nice. Spock seems genuinely nice, once he actually talks.

*

Len grumbles slightly about finding a babysitter, but they haven’t had a date in ages, so his grumbling is only surface level.

Jaylah seems nice and she comes highly recommended. Nyota listens while Len details every moment of the girls’ bedtime routine, interjecting only when he starts talking about how much water they can drink before bed.

“Len, the last time Safiya wet the bed was a year ago. It’s fine.” 

Len sighs. “Text me if you need anything.”

Jaylah snaps her gum and nods. “Of course. Have fun!”

Leonard unlocks the minivan while Nyota stares at him amusedly. 

“Len, we have exactly zero children tonight. We can take my car.”

Len climbs out of the driver’s seat slowly. “My brain is on autopilot,” he says sheepishly. 

Nyota smiles. “Well, you can swear as much as you want tonight, because we will be in the presence of actual adults. No toys need to be held, and no ponytails need redoing. Come on, Len. I’ll drive and you can actually relax.”

Len is actually wearing a button up and jeans. Nyota thinks the last time he dressed up was at Christmas.

“Hey,” Len says, sliding his hand up to rest on his wife’s thigh. “I’m glad you married me, darlin.’”

Nyota turns the key in her Corvette. “I’m glad I married you too, Len. Now, let’s go have some fun with actual grownups.”

Spock’s husband is even more handsome than his photo, which is stupid and unfair, Nyota decides. He removes his hand from Spock’s back pocket to shake her and Len’s hands.

“Jim,” he says, smiling broadly. “Spock’s told me about Nyota, but I still don’t know a lot. The man is completely out of every gossip loop on this planet.”

Nyota laughs. “Some of us like to be out of the loop when it comes to gossip.” It’s a little bit of a lie, because she listens carefully and knows a lot about pretty much everyone in their office. But she doesn’t offer anything of her own, which makes her feel a little better about it.

“Leonard,” Len says as he shakes Jim’s hand. “But you can call me Len.”

Jim nods, a smile dancing across his lips. “I probably won’t, though. Everyone gets a nickname.”

“I respectfully decline,” Nyota says. There is no smile on her face. Len calls her darlin’ and sometimes Ny, and that’s all the nicknames she handles. “If you wish to refer to me as anything but Nyota, Dr. Uhura will suffice.”

Jim laughs and Spock cracks a slightly larger smile than the one he did a couple of days ago.

It takes a glass of wine and some talk about work before Nyota asks, “So how did you two meet?”

Spock opens his mouth, but Jim shushes him. “Shut up Spock, you never tell it right.”

Spock actually shuts up and Nyota chokes a little on her Riesling. No one tells Spock to shut up, much less actually succeeds.

“We met in high school,” Jim starts. Spock is looking at his husband with an expression Nyota has never seen on his face before but instantly recognizes. It’s the same way Len looks at her.

“I was a junior and he had just transferred in the middle of the school year. We had AP Bio together and I very obviously needed help tutoring,” Jim grins. “Spock was more than a little gullible when a pair of eyelashes was batted at him. It took him two months to realize that I had the second highest grade in the class after him. He wasn’t very happy about it. I was already out then, but Spock was buried in the closet. I kind of helped him find his way out.”

Spock nods. “If by find my way out, you mean kissing me abruptly, then yes, you did.”

Len laughs. “I knew I wasn’t straight when I kissed a boy for the first time too.”

Jim and Spock both raise an eyebrow at the same time. 

Nyota mirrors her husband’s laugh. “There isn’t a single straight person sitting at this table.”

Jim raises his beer. “I’ll drink to that.”

Jim is a third-grade teacher who has some absolutely gut-splitting stories about the kids he teaches. Bones decides to try to one-up him with stories from when he was a pediatric nurse. They end up pulling out photos of their kids to compare at some point in their conversation. Spock and Nyota watch them go back and forth for twenty minutes before they start talking about work.

When they leave the restaurant an hour and a half later, Nyota leans into Len. “So, do you have a Jim-approved nickname now?”

“Yes,” Len grumbles. “Bones.”

“Ah, I see. Any reasoning behind that?”

“Not that I can tell,” Len says. 

They’re standing outside her Corvette, not moving. Jim and Spock are across the parking lot, holding hands as they walk to a motorcycle. Nyota thinks it’s probably Jim’s, but suppresses a laugh when it’s Jim who climbs on the back and Spock who drives past them.   


*

Nyota mows the lawn next Sunday while Len takes the girls to the park to meet Jim and his kids. She puts on red lipstick to do it, and her favorite pair of boots. The neighbor across the street, May Howard, always stares at Nyota through her blinds.

May brought them a plate of cookies when they moved in and made lots of eyebrows at Nyota not taking Len’s last name and also being the breadwinner. Nyota really wants to get a shirt that says “Fuck you” on it and wear it to mow the lawn, but there’s children in their neighborhood, so she settles for looking as feminine as possible while she does yardwork.

She joins Jim and Len at the park eventually. Imani is having a very serious conversation with Matthew, who has his father’s blond hair and blue eyes. They’re sitting on a bench together, Imani’s crutches propped up beside her. Safiya and Fiona are digging a giant hole in the sand with their hands.

Len smiles when he sees Nyota. “Finally finished beating back the jungle?”

“Yup,” Nyota says. “ _ ¿Qué pasa? _ ”

“ _ Leonard está acariciando mis bolas _ ,” Jim says with a straight face.

Nyota stares at him for a second before doubling over with laughter. 

Len narrows his eyes. “The fuck did he just say?”

“Jim said that you were fondling his balls,” Nyota says, wiping a tear from her eye. The kids are too far away to hear anyways. “ _ ¿Sabes otros idiomas? _ Do you know any other languages?”

“No,” Jim says ruefully. “I learned Spanish because it’s useful in my job, but Spock’s the one who learns languages for fun on the weekends. He knows twelve.”

Len nods. “Nyota knows twenty, last I checked. She’s like a machine or somethin.’ I took French in high school and promptly forgot most of it. I picked up some Spanish but I’m not fluent at all.”

“No fights or anything, right?” Nyota asks, her gaze diverted to their children.

“Nope,” Jim replies. “All's quiet on the home front. Matthew and Imani have decided that they’re going to form a secret society. What exactly this society does is a mystery, because they started whispering the moment I stepped closer.”

“I see,” Nyota says. “Do you and your kids want to come over for dinner? Or does Spock have something planned?”

Spock does have something planned, but “He’s totally cool with coming over,” Jim says. 

Nyota has a feeling that Spock said something more along the lines of “I would not be remiss to changing plans,” or “Acceptable.” She’s spent too many days in an office with him to not hear his voice not-saying things.

Spock and Jim do not have a minivan. Len decides to grumble about this on the walk home, despite Nyota’s insistence that he was the one who wanted to get one.

The kids eat peanut butter and jelly while Nyota makes black bean burgers for the adults. Jim and Len commiserate about their love for their spouses being the only thing keeping them from eating red meat at this exact moment.

Spock watches Jim all the time, Nyota realizes. His eyes are tracing the line of his husband’s neck or focused on the flash of Jim’s wedding ring as he talks animatedly. His focus is, of course, completely on Nyota besides this. They decide to exchange vegetarian recipes at a future date while Jim is telling some elaborate story to Bones.

“I met Len while I was getting my masters,” Nyota says, watching Spock watch Jim smile. “I can’t imagine still being with my high school girlfriend. Is it nice, knowing your husband for so long?”

Spock’s gaze finally lifts from his husband. “Yes,” he enunciates. “There is a certain familiarity with each other that we would likely not experience if we had not met so young. Our formative years as young adults were spent together, and as such, we grew together.”

Nyota nods. “Len told me I wouldn’t have wanted to have met him while he was married to his ex. Apparently her bitterness rubbed off. To be quite honest, I’m not sure it was her, because it’s stuck around for a long time.”

Spock’s brow furrows. “Pardon?”

“Joke,” Nyota supplies. It’s not the first time Spock hasn’t picked up on a joke, and it’s not the last time she will offer a gentle line of help.

“I see,” Spock replies. “Did Dr. Pike inform you that we have a briefing tomorrow on the new project?”

His language is careful. They cannot speak about their work in front of their spouses, much less their children.

“Yes.”

And that’s it really. Spock and her are good friends now, and Jim and Len are virtually inseparable.

*

The night Len stays up until midnight making “goddamn gluten-free, sugar-free, and fun-free cookies” for Safiya’s class, Nyota stays up with him.

She’s never kept the best sleep schedule, which she knows is terrible, but she wants some alone time with Len. She sits in the kitchen while five strange flours are spread across the counters and reviews basic Swedish phrases. Spock is learning the language with her.

Nyota shuts her tablet off at 11:45 and stares at Len in the yellow light of their kitchen. He’s just pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven and is staring at them like they’re a pile of rats.

“Fucking bullshit that eighteen children out of twenty-three have a gluten allergy. Statistically impossible.”

“I love you,” Nyota says, ignoring her husband’s rant.

“I love you too,” Len replies automatically, still staring at his nemesis. “My feet fucking hurt and I want to sleep for eight years, but no! I have to wake up at seven goddamn o’clock in the goddamn morning and deliver my daughters to school with these shitty cookies that probably taste like cardboard, but I don’t know, because I’m not putting those things in  _ my _ mouth.”

Nyota shakes her head. “Len,” she says firmly. “Come to bed.”

“It’s Wednesday.” Still not looking at her.

“Yes,” Nyota says. “Come to bed and stop staring at those fucking cookies.”

Len’s eyes finally snap to her. “Oh,” he says softly. “Of course I’ll come up, darlin.’ Just give me a minute to put these shit bricks in a container and I’ll be up.”

He bends down to kiss her softly, and lord, he always forgets how lovely his wife’s mouth is. But it’s Wednesday, and it’s not like either of them are expecting anything else from each other. It’s too late for that anyways.

*

Jeff from next door asks Leonard one day, “She schedules sex, right?”

It’s supposed to be an insult.

Leonard doesn’t break eye contact. “You don’t?”

Jeff laughs a little uncomfortably. “Wait, you actually do? That woman has her nails in your skin, man.”

Leonard stares at him stiffly. “That woman is my wife, Jeff. And her nails are kept reasonably short so she can better reach up my ass without puncturing anything.”

He walks away and doesn’t really talk to Jeff after that. Jeff gives him weird looks and Len rolls his eyes and makes Safiya carry her own backpack inside.

*

They really do schedule sex. They have two children, which makes spontaneity a terrible idea. Nyota suggested it when Imani was ten months old, and Leonard agreed after a brief moment of “What the fuck?”

Their schedule changes as the kids get older, shifting around later bedtimes and running errands. 

Jim waggles his eyebrows one Friday night at Len. “Getting some tonight, huh?”

Len isn’t even thinking when he says, “No, it’s Friday night.”

Jim squints. “Yeah, that’s exactly why you should be getting some, Bones. Put the kids in bed early like it’s a school night and go wild.”

Len feels a little weird discussing the fact that he has sex with his best friend, because his best friend’s husband’s best friend is his wife. There is a reason he hasn’t done it before.

He shakes his head. “That’s not the way it works in the McCoy-Uhura household,” Len says, a little sheepishly.

Jim looks over at Safiya, whooping as Matthew pushes her down the slide, and then back to Leonard. He lowers his voice.

“Oh my fucking god. You schedule sex. You fucking schedule it?”

Leonard glares at Jim. “If Nyota finds out I told you something about our sex life, she’ll slit your throat.”

Jim’s laughter bubbles out of his throat. “Listen, you’ve met Spock. You know what he’s like. We have never fucking scheduled sex in our entire lives. We’ve been together a  _ really _ long time.”

Leonard stares resolutely at Imani running to the swings. “You heard nothin.’”

Jim slaps him on the shoulder. “God, you schedule sex. You are never living this down.”

Leonard shrugs his hand off. “It’s none of your goddamn business what I do in bed, Jim. If it works for us, it doesn’t matter. Now back off, and don’t you say a fucking word to Nyota.”

Jim can’t wipe the smile off his face. “I’m going to laugh about in my grave, Bones.”

“Imani, Safiya!” Leonard raises his voice. “Time to go home!”

He turns to his best friend. “If you’re really smart, you’ll keep your kids up late so they’ll sleep in Saturday morning.”

Jim cackles. “Nyota is something else.”

“Shut your mouth about my wife,” Leonard says. “Or I’ll start in on that hobgoblin of a man you call your husband.”

Jim just shakes his head, amusement still resting on his cheeks.

*

Jim tells Spock, but Spock does not say anything for months. It’s at one of their double dates that Spock actually brings it up, while Jim is trying to convince Bones to go white water rafting with him.

Spock stares at Nyota’s wedding ring while he speaks, his voice careful. “I would like to ask you something,” he starts.

Nyota cannot believe her eyes. Spock is fucking blushing. What the fuck is happening?

“Jim informed me that you schedule coitus. I was curious-”

Leonard’s head snaps to look at Spock, then back at Jim. Jim is smirking, damn his ass.

“We are not going to start scheduling sex, Spock,” his husband says slowly. 

“Dammit Jim,” Len says. 

Nyota laughs. “It doesn’t take all the fun out of it, if that’s what you were wondering. It means we can properly plan if we want to do something fun. And we have never had the girls walk in on us.”

“Yet,” Len mutters.

Spock is still blushing. 

“Spock likes to jump me every time the kids are in the other room,” Jim says. “Matthew got sex ed at ten because  _ someone _ wouldn’t wait five extra minutes after our son decided to go to bed early. Spock’s too gullible. The kid always needs a glass of water.”

Spock's eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead. “That is not how that situation occurred, Jim. It is unnecessary to lie.”

Leonard grits his teeth. “Can we please stop talking about sex?”

Nyota pats his thigh. “For all your talk about how I like to keep my mouth shut, you’re just as into it as I am.”

“Yeah, because I know you’ll murder me otherwise,” Leonard grumbles. He’s grinning though, so Nyota isn’t worried.

“Shh,” she says playfully. “The only person about to get murdered is Jim, for discussing my sex life without my knowledge with my best friend.”

Jim winks and tilts his chair back slightly. “I like to garden,” he says suddenly.

“I know,” Leonard replies. “How are your sunflowers coming?”

Spock’s blush is fading slightly, but Nyota nudges his foot under the table.

“You alright there, Dr. Grayson?”

“Quite.”

“Did I answer your question?”

“Yes.”

“You’re welcome.” Nyota flicks her hair over her shoulder. “You could have asked me without the circus around.”

Spock nods. “Jim told me yesterday, or I would not have brought it up now.”

“Ah,” Nyota says.

*

She and Spock slip into Mandarin one lunch when Bob decides he’s going to sit at the next table over. They’re polishing it off before moving onto Tagalog.

Bob looks at them funnily, but Nyota doesn’t deign to give him a glance. She and Spock are discussing the merits of lawn decoration. Leonard and Jim are, for some reason, on a gnome kick.

“The homeowner’s association is going to get mad at us,” Nyota says, flicking a hair off her blouse.

“We have already been contacted by ours,” Spock replies.

“Maybe it was a mistake to introduce them,” Nyota says, her eyes twinkling.

“No,” Spock says. “I enjoy our friendship as much as they enjoy theirs.”

“Joke,” Nyota says. 

“Ah.”

*

She tells Leonard that night that she’s thinking of making a book for Spock about humor, since so much of it flies over his head.

“That’s very nice of you,” Leonard says, his face half in his pillow.

“You use every opportunity you have to argue with Spock. Why do you suddenly have nothing to say?”

Len rolls over. “Because that PTA meeting killed me. You are speaking to my goddamn ghost right now. What the fuck is wrong with these parents? Imani’s teachers only had good things to say, but I had to listen to forty-nine people bitch about how teachers knew nothing about the kids they spend all fucking day with. I don’t know how Jim just sits there and takes it.”

Nyota runs her hand up his thigh. “I think Jim has a good support system at home,” she says. “Just like me. You’re a superhero, you know that?”

Len snorts. “You’re the one doing the math that sends people into space. I just herd children all day.”

“Stop it,” Nyota says firmly. “You’re the best dad in the entire world. I love you. I couldn’t do half of what you do.”

“Of course you could, Ny. You’re Wonder Woman. How many languages is it now?”

“Len, mathematical intelligence isn’t people intelligence. You’re great with the kids. Thank you for being you and letting me be me.”

Len stares at her. They’ve been married for thirteen years in May and together for another five years before that. 

“I’ll always be in awe of you,” he says softly.

It’s a Tuesday.

Nyota nods. “As you should be.” 

Then, “I hope I never have to live a single day without you.”

Tuesdays haven’t been on the calendar since Safiya was born.

Len’s hand tangles in her hair as he pulls her closer. “You’ve always been better with words than me.”

Nyota smiles into his mouth as her foot slides up his calf. “ _ Kuwa hiari ni nzuri kwa ubongo wako _ . Being spontaneous is good for your brain.”

Leonard is not going to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere around Palo Alto. The NASA Ames Research Center is in Mountain View; San Francisco isn’t too far away… I’m keeping the whole San Francisco thing close. I know that it is pretty much impossible to live on a single income in California unless said provider makes a shit ton of money. This is a fic. Let me be.
> 
> Anyways. I had zero plans to write anymore Bones/Uhura after breathless yesterdays, but here we are. My brain did this, with some lovely prompting from [doctormccoy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy). There’s another fic that’s been plot sketched all the way through, but it’s longer, so don’t expect it next weekend (Unless, of course, a miracle occurs and my writer’s block decides to leave me alone for an entire week.)


End file.
